Propose
by Babychickjojang
Summary: /"Tunggu, kau sedang melamarku?"/"Menurutmu?"/"Ish, aku serius Bae Jinyoung"/"Akupun serius hyung"/


**PROPOSE**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 – T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Fluff.**

 **N/A : Aku buat umur mereka lebih tua disini^^/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon memandangi wajahnya didepan cermin untuk memastikan apakah penampilannya sudah rapi apa belum. Pria manis ini melirik jam yang berada dinakasnya, masih ada 15 menit lagi pikirnya. Akhirnya Jihoon tersenyum untuk mengakhiri acara ayo-mengagumi-wajah-tampanku dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya yang terletak disebelah kanan.

Jihoon turun dari lantai atas dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Setelah selesai dengan acara minumnya, Jihoon pergi ke ruang tengah dan duduk disofa yang berwarna maroon dengan ponsel ditangannya. Sesekali mengecek apakah ada notifikasi yang masuk kedalam?/ ponelnya. Jihoon mendecak sebal karna tidak ada notifikasi yang masuk dari, kekasihnya.

Oh, apa aku belum memberitahukan kalian kalau Jihoon sudah memiliki kekasih?

Rencananya, hari ini, Jihoon dan kekasihnya akan pergi berkencan untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 3 tahun. Katanya sih, kekasihnya ini akan menjemputnya dalam waktu 15 menit. Tapi sekarang sudah 30 menit lebih dari yang dijanjikan. Jihoon yang bosan pun akhirnya memilih untuk menghubungi kekasih tampannya. Tampan? Ya, kekasih Jihoon itu pria sama seperti dirinya. Berbatang.

.

.

.

Tuut... tuut..

.

.

.

 _"Hal-"_

"Yak! Kau dimana hah?!" ucapan yang ada diseberang line telepon itu terpotong karna Jihoon yang langsung berteriak kesal.

 _"Emm.. aku masih diapartemen. Maafkan aku sayang, aku-"_ lagi lagi ucapannya terpotong.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan tidur terlalu malam! Kau tau jika hari ini kita akan pergi kencan, kenapa kau masih lupa hah?!" Jihoon sudah masa bodoh dengan tetangga yang terganggu karna teriakannya ini.

 _"Iyaiya maafkan aku, aku akan pergi kerumahmu sekarang. Tunggu dan duduk manis saja dirumah. Ok dear?"_

Pipi Jihoon sedikit merona karna panggilan sayang dari kekasihnya.

"Ku-kutunggu 10 menit. Jika kau tidak datang dari 10menit, aku akan kencan saja dengan Jonghyun hyung" ucap Jihoon sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _"Yak! Park Jihoon! Yang kekasihmu ini aku atau Jonghyun hyung itu?"_

Jihoon terkekeh mendengar protesan dari kekasihnya. Jonghyun itu mantan kekasih Jihoon ngomong-ngomong, dan kekasihnya ini sangat tidak suka alias cemburu jika ia dekat dengan Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun.

"Makanya cepat kesini. Jika tidak mau melihatku kencan dengan Jonghyun hyung. Cepat Bae Jinyoung" Ucap Jihoon final.

 _"Iya sayangkuuu.. Ku tutup ya teleponnya. Saranghae Bae Jihoon"_

Pipi Jihoon merona lagi mendengar gombalan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Jangan mengganti margaku sembarangan. Aku belum menikah denganmu jadi jangan asal mengganti margaku" Ucap Jihoon masih dengan pipi meronanya.

 _"Nanti kau akan menjadi tenang saja, sudah ya. Saranghae"_

"Terserahmu sajalah. Hmm, saranghae"

Sambungan telepon itupun terputus. Setelahnya Jihoon tersenyum senyum sendiri dengan pipi yang merona. Akhirnya, Jihoon memutuskan menyalakan tv menunggu kekasihnya itu datang.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon mendengar deru mesin mobil diluar rumahnya. Pasti Jinyoung, pikirnya. Jihoon pergi kearah pintu dan keluar dari rumahnya tidak lupa mengunci terlebih dahulu. Jihoon membalikkan badannya dan melihat kekasih tampannya itu sedang bersandar dimobil hitamnya. Jihoon menghampiri Jinyoung dengan senyum terpatri diwajah manisnya. Jinyoung membalas senyum manis itu, tangannya dengan refleks mengusak surai lembut Jihoon. Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya karna kebiasaan kekasihnya ini.

"Ish jangan mengacaknya seperti itu Baejin!" Ucap Jihoon sambil merengut lucu. Jinyoung terkekeh karna protesan lucu dari kekasih manisnya.

"Wae? Aku menyukainya" UjarJinyoung. Jihoon mengembungkan pipinya tandanya ia kesal.

"Jangan mengembungkan pipimu seperti itu, kau ingin ku cium ya?" Ucap Jinyoung sambil mencubit pipi Jihoon, sedangkan si korban pencubitan meringis.

"Ish sakit! Pokoknya aku tidak suka. Aku sudah menatanya rapi, dan kau malah seenak jidatnya mengacak suraiku" Ucap Jihoon sambil merapikan surainya yang menurutnya berantakan. Jinyoung hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ucapan kekasih manisnya ini. Jinyoung membalikkan badannya dan membukan pintu mobil untuk Jihoon.

"Silahkan masuk tuan putri, sebelum matahari benar-benar berada diatas kepala" Ucap Jinyoung membuat Jihoon terkekeh.

"Salah siapa melupakan janjinya" Ucap Jihoon cuek dan masuk kedalam mobil. Jinyoung hanya bisa menghela nafas, mengelus dadanya dengan menggumamkan kata 'sabar'. Ia pun pergi menuju kursi kemudinya tidak lupa memasang seatbeltnya.

"Jangan lupa pasang seatbeltmu sayang" Ucap Jinyoung mengingatkan, tapi yang didapat Jinyoung...

"Aku tau. Aku bukan anak kecil yang selalu diingatkan"

Nasib punya pacar judes galak pula. Untung manis, untung sayang, batin Jinyoung. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi ketempat tujuan kencan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan hanya suasana hening yang tercipta. Baik Jinyoung ataupun Jihoon tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Jihoon yang sibuk dengan game diponselnya dan Jinyoung yang fokus dengan menyetirnya. Karna sudah jengah dengan suasana hening yang tercipta, akhirnya Jinyoung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau ingin pergi kencan kemana?" Tanya Jinyoung, Jihoo menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Jinyoung dengan mengedipkan kelopak matanya.

"Tadinya aku ingin pergi ke taman hiburan. Tapi sepertinya tidak usah saja" Jawab Jihoon kembali fokus dengan gamenya. Jinyoung menoleh sebentar karna jawaban Jihoon.

"Wae? Kalau kau ingin pergi kesana ayo kita pergi. Tapi, aku memiliki dua tiket kebun binatang. Apa kau ingin kesitu saja?" Jihoon langsung berbinar mendengar kata kebun binatang dan langsung menoleh cepat kearah Jinyoung.

"Kau bilang kebun binatang?" Tanya Jihoon memastikan sekali lagi, Jinyoung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin kesitu Baejin-ah!" Ucap Jihoon excited.

"Baiklah" UcapJinyoung sambil mengusak surai kesukaanya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Jihoon mendecak kesal karna lagi-lagi Jinyoung mengusak surainya.

"Yak! Bae Jinyoung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dikebun binatang. Jihoon tak henti hentinya berdecak kagum karna yaa ia baru kesini lagi. Terakhir berkunjung ke kebun binatang mungkin saat ia masih berumur 10 tahun dan sekarang ia berumur 23 tahun. Jihoon harus banyak banyak berterima kasih kepada kekasih tampannya karna sudah mengajaknya pergi kesini.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali. Sesenang itukah kau ku ajak pergi kesini?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil mengenggam tangan Jihoon dan Jihoon pun tidak menolak genggaman Jinyoung.

"Aku senaaaaaaaaaaang sekali. Karna kau tau, ini kali pertama aku berkunjung setelah 13 tahun lamanya" Jawab Jihoon dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya. Hal ini mau tidak mau membuat Jinyoung tersenyum lembut.

"Ditambah kau berkunjung dengan pria tampan sepertiku" Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tingkat kepercayaan dirimu itu sangat tinggi tuan Bae" Ucap Jihoon yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Jinyoung.

"Eo! Baejin-ah, coba lihat disana ada saudaramu"

"Mana hyung?" Jinyounf celingukan mencari yang katanya saudaranya itu. Jihoon terkekeh karna kadar keidiotan kekasihnya ini.

"Itu yang sedang bergelantungan dikandangnya"

Jinyoung baru tersadar akan apa yang diucapkan kekasih manisnya ini. Ia pun langsung menoleh kearah Jihoon yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Yak Park Jihoon, maksudmu saudaraku itu kera?" Tanya Jinyoung, dan tawa Jihoon pun pecah karna kekasihnya baru sadar. Jinyoung pun ikut tertawa karna kebodohannya.

.

.

Setelah puas berkeliling kebun binatang, Jinyoung dan Jihoon memutuskan untuk mampir ke tempat makan yang berada diarea kebun binatang itu. Mereka lapar ngomong-ngomong setelah seharian mengelilingi kebun binatang tanpa henti.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Jihoon sambil melihat buku menu.

"Samakan saja denganmu" Jawab Jinyoung sambil mengeluarkan handphobe yang sejak tadi terbengkalai.

"Baiklah" Jihoon memanggil pelayan yang berada ditempat itu. Setelah mencatat pesanannya pelayan itupun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lihat diponsel itumu?" Tanya Jihoon sambil memakan sisa permen kapasnya.

"Hanya grup chat. Katanya Daniel hyung dan Seongwoo hyung akan datang ke Seoul lusa" Jawab Jinyoung kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Benarkah? Wuah aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Woojin" Ucap Jihoon sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek grup chat juga. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Fyi, Daniel dan Seongwoo itu teman dekat lebih tepatnya kakak kelas Jinyoung dan Jihoon. Mereka -Daniel&Seongwoo- sudah menikah 1 tahun yang lalu. Dan mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki. Karna yaa kalian tau lah ya, mereka kan sama-sama pria mana mungkin bisa memiliki anak. Dan akhirnya Daniel dan Seongwoo lebih memilih mengadopsi anak. Anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Kang Woojin yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

Makanan yang dipesanpun akhirnya datang. Jihoon tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada si pelayan. Jihoon yang memang sejak tadi merengek lapar, tak menunggu lama langsung memakan pesanannya. Sedangkan Jinyoung hanya menatap Jihoon yang lahap sekali dengan menopang dagunya.

Jihoon yang merasa diperhatikan pun berhenti sejenak dari acara makannya dan menatap Jinyoung bingung.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan Baejin-ah? Kau sakit?" Tanya Jihoon sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke kening yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya, memastikan suhu badannya. Jihoon menjauhkan tangannya dari kening Jinyoung dan menatapnys dengan raut wajah bingung lucunya.

"Kau tidak panas, suhu tubuhmu normal. Lalu kenapa kau tidak makan Baejin-ah?"

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan yang menjurus ke kekhawatiran kekasih manisnya. Fyi lagi nih, dari tadi Jihoon memanggil Jinyoung dengan panggilan 'Baejin' itu adalah panggilan sayangnya untuk Jinyoung. Sedangkan Jinyoung memanggil Jihoon dengan panggilan 'Dear'.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh. Melihatmu makan dengan lahap pun aku sudah kenyang" Jihoon mendecih karna ucapan Jinyoung barusan.

"Mulutmu itu astaga. Aku bingung kapan lebah melumuri madu dimulutmu itu" Jinyoung tertawa karna perkataan Jihoon barusan.

"Kau selalu senang jika Daniel hyung dan Seongwoo hyung berkunjung kesini, kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka apa kau menyukai anaknya?" Tanya Jinyoung yang keluar dari topik.

"Eiiss.. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku senang karna Woojin juga pasti ikut berkunjung kesini. Aku menyukai Woojin melebihi aku menyukaimu kau tau" Jawab Jihoon sambil meminum milkshake yang ia pesan tadi.

"Kau begitu menyukai Woojin ya?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil menatap kedalam mata Jihoon. Yang ditatap justru malah kebingungan dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Jihoon bingung. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum dan menggenggan tangan Jihoon yang berada diatas meja. Meremasnya pelan.

"Kau sungguh menyukai anak-anak?" Tanya Jinyoung random, Jihoon mengangguk.

"Jika aku mengadopsi anak seperti Daniel Hyung dan Seongwoo hyung, apa kau akan menyukainya juga?" Jihoon semakin tidak mengerti dengan obrolannya ini.

"Kau ingin mengadopsi anak?" Tanya Jihoon yang membuat Jinyoung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi dengan siapa?" Tanya Jihoon masih tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja denganmu"

Pernyataan Jinyoung barusan membuat Jihoon membulatkan matanya. Ia baru mengerti sekarang. Jika Jinyoung sekarang sedang...

"Tunggu, kau sedang melamarku?" Tanya Jihoon yang baru tersadar. Jinyoung terkekeh.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ish, aku serius Bae Jinyoung"

"Akupun serius hyung" Jihoon terdiam sejenak, karna jika Jinyoung sudah memanggilnya hyung berarti dia sedang serius.

"Aish.. tidak romantis. Aku kira kau akan melamarku ditempat yang romantis, makan malam ditepi pantai dengan banyak lampu hias, memberikanku kejutan pokoknya yang romantis-romantis. Ini mana ada romantisnya? Melamar direstauran ayam. Kau ini benar-benar ya" Cibir Jihoon sambil melipat tangannya didada dan menatap Jinyoung dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Acara melamar seperti itu sudah mainstream asal kau tau" Ucap Jinyoung menatap balik Jihoon yang sepertinya sedikit merajuk.

"Tetap saja tidak ada kesan romantisnya. Tapi, kau tidak melupakan sesuatu kan?" Jihoon memicingkan matanya.

"Melupakan apa? Aku sudah melamarmu, ingat" Ucap Jinyoung sambil meminum ice americanonya.

Jihoon mendecak sebal. Kekasihnya pura-pura bodoh apa memang bodoh beneran sih? Masa acara lamaran melupakan sesuatu yang memang wajib ada dilakukan.

"Ish.. Cincin tentu saja. Kau tidak melupakannya kan?" Tanya Jihoon sedikit emosi juga. Jinyoung membulatkan matanya dan hanya cengiran yang dapat dia tunjukkan.

Jihoon tau, pasti Jinyoung melupakan itu. Iya cincin. Masa melamar tidak ada menyematkan cincin dijari pasangannya sih? Itu pikiran Jihoon saat ini. Jihoon berdecak lagi dan melipat tangannya didada. Pandangannya dia alihkan kesamping asal jangan kearah Jinyoung dengan bibir yang dia majukan beberapa senti. Okefix, Jihoon merajuk. Matilah kau Bae Jinyoung.

"Aku bercanda sayang. Tentu saja ada"

Jinyoung merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan kotak beludru warna biru, dia buka kotak itu dan terlihat sebuah cincin. Cincin itu cukup simple mengingat Jihoon tidak suka barang yang sedikit berlebihan. Cincin yang dihiasi satu berlian kecil. Tidak glamour namun terkesan bagus dan simple.

Jinyoung meraih tangan kanan Jihoon. Menggenggamnya yang sialnya sangat pas digenggam olehnya. Jinyoung menatap lembut Jihoon dengan senyum. Jihoon yang ditatap seperti itu sudah salah tingkah ditempatnya. Belum lagi, jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat seperti sedang lari maraton.

"Aku tau, aku tidak romantis melamarmu seperti yang dilakukan Daniel hyung saat melamar Seongwoo hyung waktu itu. Akupun tau, aku ini menyebalkan. Sering membuatmu marah, kesal, sedih. Tapi.." Jinyoung menghela nafasnya, Jihoon hanya diam, menunggu Jinyoung mengatakan ucapannya lagi.

"Tapi Aku adalah aku. Aku, Bae jinyoung yang mencintai Park Jihoon melebihi apapun itu. Yang selalu melindungimu, menjagamu, dan mungkin nanti akan menafkahimu" Jinyoung terkekeh sebentar membuat Jihoon ikut terkekeh.

"Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku" Ucap Jinyoung menatap Jihoon. Jihoon hanya mengangguk dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Park Jihoon, happy anniversary bae. And will you marry me?"

Air mata yang sejak dari tadi ditahan pun lolos keluar membasahi pipinya. Jinyoung menghapus lembut air mata dipipi Jihoon. Jihoon sedikit terisak.

"Yeah, I'm want to hiks" Jihoon menjawab dengan isakan. Dia menangis karna bahagia, karna yaa siapa sih yang tidak terharu saat kekasihmu senndiri melamarmu.

Jinyoung tersenyum lembut, dan menyematkan cincin itu dijari manis Jihoon. Dan mencium tangannya.

"Terimakasih. Saranghae.." Ucap Jinyoung tulus.

"Nado saranghaeyo" Ucap Jihoon tak kalah tulus dari Hyunbin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa sangka acara kencan ini akan menjadi acara lamar melamar. Ya walaupun tidak ditempat romantis seperti yang Jihoon inginkan, tapi tempat romantis tidak menjaminkan kelanggengan suatu hubungankan? Yang Jihoon terima dihari ini pun sungguh diluar ekspetasinya. Dilamar Bae Jinyoung yang notabenennya pria tampan yang banyak diluar sana pria maupun wanita yang mengantri ingin jadi kekasihnya, dan lebih memilih Park Jihoon sebagai pelabuhan terkahirnya.

Untuk kalian berdua, Happy Wedding guys!

.

.

 **Jinyoung x Jihoon END**.

.

.

.

.

 **NAE MAEUMSOGE JOJANG!**

 **"ppiakppiak.. byeongari~"**

 **Ini ff pertamaku asal kalian tau:3 Tadinya ini ff Minhyunbin, cuman aku pikir "JinHoon keknya lucu" dan akhirnya JinHoon deh^^/**

 **Aku tau ini masih jelek, typo bertebaran dimana mana, de el el. Tapi aku meminta keikhlasan kalian untuk mengklik kotak review:'v**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


End file.
